Recently, commercial aircraft have been providing in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems for passengers. However, passengers sometimes wish to use their own mobile electronic devices, such as tablet computers, e-readers and smartphones, for their inflight for entertainment and other reasons. In the past when using a tablet computer inflight, passengers would either hold the computer with their hands, position the computer on their laps or place the computer on the airplane tray table and prop it up against the back of the seat to which the meal tray is attached. None of these approaches are convenient, especially for long term use such as watching a movie during the flight. Further, these approaches do not allow for securely fixing the position of the computer or adjustment of the viewing angle of the computer screen.